Torn Between Two Lovers?
by Die Die Die My Darling
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru take Haruhi on a little vacation on their yacht. But when both start falling for her they start a competition. Will an unexpected arrival mess things up for every one? HaruhixHikaru HaruhixKaoru. I'm an HxH fan ... T for saftey.
1. What's this feeling?

**Well, Here it is.**

**Everything in**_Italics_**are thoughts.**

_AND __**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

ENJOY D

* * *

_Finally , a day off to just relax._ Haruhi thought to her self laying in bed. And of course, within seconds later came a ear splitting "Haaarrruuuhhiiii!" comeing from mischievous mouths of none other than the Hitachiin twins.

Unfortunatly Ranka had been out that morning with friends and won't be home untill that night. Which left poor Haruhi at the mercy of the two Hitachiins.

Haruhi just rolled over and put a pillow over her head. She heard her door squeak open and moments later felt the two Hitachiins jump on her bed, well to be more accurate, right on Haruihi.

"Ouch" she said in reply to being squished.

"Haruhi?...HARUHI!" They shouted only them relizeing what exactally they landed on. "Haruhi, we're sorry! We didn't know you were there!" They said removing the cover to see if she was ok.

"Just get out and wait in the front room! I'll be there in a minute!" Haruhi shouted at them while pushing them out the door._ Why must I be so cursed? _She thought as she put her back against the door and slid down.

Haruhi sighed and walked over to her closet and began deciding what to wear. _Hmmm...This is cute I guess..._ She thought as she took out a white cotten skirt and a bright green tank top. She got dressed , combed her hair, and silently went to face the twins.

Both their mouths dropped when they saw her.

"Haruhi! You look so pretty!" Kaoru said leaning his head on his hands. Hikaru just sat there with wide eyes and jaw dropped. _She is pretty...No, thats an understatement. She's beautiful! _Hikaru thought to himself.

"Uhhh...Thanks?" Haruhi replied, "Now would either of you care to tell me why I'm up so early on a saturday?"

Karoru smiled and replied " We're going on vacation!" Hikaru was still stareing at Haruhi in disbelife.

" But what about school! And Dad! He can't take care of himself to well..." Haruhi shouted.

_Damn. She's cute when she's worried. _Hikaru thought finally closeing his mouth and blinking afew times " Haruhi, we have spring break the next two weeks. Remember? And Ranka is already aware and is in full agreement as long as theres no Tamaki." He said smiling.

"There's no way I can get out of this, is there?" She said, already admitting defeat.

"Nope" They replied in unison.

"Well...ok. Where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"A cruise." Kaoru replied.

"On our Yacht." Hikaru finished.

_Hmmm...I've never been on a cruise before. I guess it could be fun._ Haruhi thought. "When will we be leaving?"

They looked at eachother and smiles spread across their faces. "Now!" They said grabbing her arms and dragging her twards the door. As she tried to resist , Haruhi hit her head on the door, knocking herself out.

"Ummm...I'll just have to carry her then." Kaoru stated, lifting her up.

_Whats this feeling?_ Hikaru thought. _My heart feels heavy and I feel...anger twards Kaoru. Why does HE get to hold Haruhi? Why does HE get to protect her?_ _It's not fair. I care about her more. I-_

He was snapped out of his trans by yet another ear splitting "Haruhi!". This time it was Tamaki. They quikly ran twards the limo.

"Kaoru! Hikaru! What are you doing to my precious daughter?" He yelled. "Haruhi!"

They shut the door and the driver quikly drove off.

* * *

**WOOT! The end of chapter one. Any suggestions? Anything within reason you want to see happen? Review D. Because...I love you all...**


	2. Not willing to share everything

**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC!**

* * *

Haruhi woke up slightly nauseated and with a headache. _Where am I? Oh yeah, I was...Kidnapped._ She got up looked around. She was in a cabin. It had a bed, a dresser, a couch, a bathroom, its own kitchen, and the biggest T.V. she had ever seen. 

_Wait a minute...is that...snoring?_ She looked over to the couch and saw a foot hanging over the side. She walked over and there was Hikaru, fast asleep. _He looks so peaceful...so...handsome._

She leaned against the couch watching the boy for a few minutes until his eyes slowly started to open.

"Haruhi! Are you OK? I was waiting for you to wake up and...well, I guess I fell asleep" He said smiling, scratching the side of his head. She couldn't help but smile back. He patted the cushion next to him for Haruhi to sit down. She gladly accepted.

"So, I'm guessing you two forgot to bring me clothes and stuff...right?" She said, turning on the T.V.

"Nope, left mom in charge of all that. She made most of it..." He said looking over at the dresser.

"Alright." Haruhi laughed. "So, what is there to do on this thing?"

"What ever you like." He replied. _This feeling again...What is it?_

"Well, It would be nice without Tamaki pestering me the whole time..."

"Then swimming we shall go. Second drawer. I'll meet you in the hallway." He said leaving the room, glancing back before he left.

_This feeling...What is it? I only get it around Hikaru...Oh well, I have to get ready. _Haruhi walked over to the dresser and looked in the second drawer. There were three bikinis. One was light blue, one was black, and one was pink covered in ruffles. She quickly threw the pink one in the trash. Grabbed the black one and changed.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Mother! The nasty little Hittachins stole our precious daughter!" Tamaki shouted, flailing and running in circles in Kyoya's front yard.

He sighed, pushed up his glasses, and made his way outside. "Tamaki, you're making a fool of your self. Now, stop and tell me what happened."

"I saw them! They were carrying Haruhi out of her apartment...She wasn't moving. KYOYA WHAT IF THEY KILLED HER!" Tamaki shouted and cried.

"Tamaki, their taking her on vacation." He replied.

"You knew! And you let them! And you didn't tell me!?" He shouted ,or course being over dramatic.

Kyoya sighed and stopped messing with his phone. "YOU not knowing or going were Ranka's conditions."

"Ranka knew! And let them! She'd be much more safe with me! Kyoya, we have to go after them! I'll go inform the others!" And with that Tamaki ran out the gate and up the road, being fol owed by his limo.

Kyoya just sighed and walked back inside.

* * *

_Its not so bad..._ Haruhi thought looking at herself in the mirror. She grabbed a towel and walked into the hallway. Sure enough , there was Hikaru leaning against the wall in black swim trunks and a white tank top.

Hikaru smiled and said "Let's go." Then walked down the hall towards the stairs.

"So, wheres Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. She hadn't seen him and the two are rarely apart.

_Kaoru? Why does she want to know about him? _Hikaru thought out of jealousey. "He's out on the top deck." He replied somberly.

They walked up the stairs to a huge deck. _Wow, this is the biggest boat I've ever been on! Wait...this is the only boat I've been on... _Haruhi though.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru shouted. _Wow...she is amazing. _He thought as they aproched.

"Well, shall we swim?" Hikaru asked momentarily glanceing at Kaoru who was starring at Haruhi.

"Sure." Haruhi replied , observing the large pool. It had two relativly high diveing boards, a two person slide, and the most beautiful set of stairs she had ever seen.

Hikaru and Kaoru both took off twards the diving boards. "Haruhi, see who has the best dive!" Kaoru shouted.

Haruhi climbed in the warm water and sat on the stairs "OK, go when your ready" She replied.

The twins looked at eachother with mischeviouse grins and took off running down the boards. Neither of them dived. In fact, they did the largest cannon balls Haruhi had ever seen. Of course completely soaking her.

"Should have know," she said, looking at the two. They each had huge smiles on their faces. "Now, what was that for?"

"Well, couldn't be to sure if you really were going to get in...so if we got you wet, thought you would get in anyway." Kaoru said, then ducked his head under the water. Hikaru started swimming to Haruhi. Kaoru got up just in time and started doing the same. It quickly turned into a race.

_What the hell is he doing? He doesn't like her?_ Hikaru thought, picking up speed.

_Stupid Hikaru, he could never like anyone but himself!_Kaoru thought catching up to him.

The distance wasn't very long and they both got there at the same time. They looked up and saw a mildly confused Haruhi.

"Was that a race? I thought you guys never competed and shared everything?" Haruhi asked.

"Apparently we're not willing to share everything." Hikaru said as he shot daggers at Kaoru with his eyes.

* * *

**Yay! Well guys, Good? Bad?**

**I should have chapter 3 up in a day or so.**


	3. Love?

**I DO NOT** **OWN OHSHC!**

_That was weird...I wonder what he meant?_ Haruhi thought as she walked back to her room to dress for dinner._Oh well, might as well not think too much on it._ Haruhi quickly took a shower and went to peer through the clothes they had for her.

There were two pairs of jeans, two pairs of shorts, two skirts, three dresses, three tank tops, and four blouses. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a random blouse and got dressed.

_Hmmm...Maybe dressing like a girl isn't so bad after all.._She thought as she observed herself in the mirror. She had slightly faded jeans and a light blue, short sleeved, fitted blouse. Her hair had grown longer than it normally was since she was going to get it cut that day. Her bangs were just long enough to fall in her face.

She searched a bag on the dresses for a clip. The bag un-rolled to reveal the most make-up she had ever seen. Along with various other hair things and feminine products. She poked around until she found a small flower pin and pinned her bangs back with it. She put on a little lip gloss and looked in the mirror.

_Wow...I think I actually look ...pretty?_ Somehow, she was embarrassing herself so she dabbed a little gloss of and made her way to the deck where she was told to meet the twins.

XxX

**Meanwhile in Kaoru's room...**

_Hikaru and Haruhi? That's the stupidest thing I've ever thought of! He's to self-centered to ever love her as I could! _Kaoru fumed as he got dressed. _Maybe Haruhi likes me more... I doubt she likes either of us though. She's so oblivious when it comes to guys._

Kaoru finished buttoning his shirt and headed for the door. _If it's a competition he wants, a competition he'll get._

**And in Hikaru's room...**

_Who the hell does Kaoru think he is? He knew I liked Haruhi...well, at least I thought it was obvious to everyone but her. _He thought buttoning up his shirt. _They would never work out. I like her more...hell, I think I love her!_

He grabbed a white rose off his desk and walked towards the door. _Fine, if it's war he wants, it's war he gets!_

_XxX_

Hikaru exited his room and saw Haruhi not to far away almost to the stairs. He walked faster, wanting to get to her before Kaoru. She started up the stairs, paused , and then smiled. _Damn, Kaoru must be there already._ He thought an beginning to pick up pace.

_Wow...Kaoru looks handsome too...but wait , where's H-. _Her thoughts were cut off bye a hand covering her eyes and the smell of roses filling the air. This made her laugh a little then she turned around to see who it was. She was face to face with Hikaru.

"For you milady" He said smiling, then he bowed a little as he held up the rose.

This made Haruhi laugh even more. "Why, thank you kind sir." she said gladly accepting. She placed the rose behind her ear. Hikaru glanced up at Kaoru and saw his face red with anger.

Kaoru cleared his throat and said "Haruhi, shall we go before dinner gets cold?"

She smiled and walked up the stairs. "Sure..Hey Kaoru, are you feeling OK? You look a little red?" She felt his forehead for a fever.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Shall we?" He said smiling and offering his arm.

She smiled back and linked arms with him as they walked to the table. Kaoru glanced back to see Hikaru standing there with clenched fists. Haruhi noticed and said "Hey Hikaru...you coming?"

"Yeah" he said walking towards them, not taking his eyes off Haruhi. _She's so beautiful...I wonder if I even deserve her. But I would treat her better than him._

They ate in almost silence . Haruhi felt the tension between them and decided to go the bead . She said goodbye and walked away.

"What are you doing!?" Kaoru snapped at Hikaru.

"What am I doing? What the hell are you doing? You know I like her , yet you still flirt with her!" Hikaru snapped back.

"How can you like her? You only care about yourself!" He shouted.

"That's not true!" He shouted as he got up. "I don't like her...I think I love her." He said as he walked away.

XxX

It was late, around eleven or so. Hikaru had been laying in bed awake for afew hours, of course, thinking about Haruhi._ I wonder if she even likes me...I don't think I even deserve her. But, I would be better than Kaoru. He'd only do whats best for him..._

He began to drift off , when suddenly, he heard the distinct rumble of thunder. _Haruhi!_ He thought as he jumped up and ran to her room. He tried to open the door but it was locked.With each loud clap of thunder he heard a soft whimpering from the other side of the door. He rammed the door with his body until he got it open.

He walked in and there was no Haruhi to be found, until he heard another clap and a soft whimper coming from the couch. He walked up and saw Haruhi curled in a ball with pillows covering her face. "Haruhi" He said as he tried to scoop her up in his arms. She looked up at him and moments later another clap of thunder came and she practically flew into his arms.

It felt like she was clinging onto him for dear life. He slowly walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers. He slid her in and climbed in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Shh Haruhi...It'll be OK. I'll never let anything happen to you. I'm here to protect you now." As he said and her death grip loosened a little and she snuggled in closer to him.

_Haruhi..._He thought as she snuggled into him.

_Hikaru..._She thought, never feeling more safe in her life.

**Yay! Chapter three! I know, I know it was a little cliche to use Haruhi's fear of storms...but hey...it was kinda cute.**


	4. Escapades

**Yeah, I know...really short chapter...But I wanted to leave it there...Seemed like a nice spot too.**

**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC.**

_Everyone knew!_Tamaki thought as he paced his room. He had recentaly found out that the rest of the club knew about the twins' escapade with Haruhi. _It's not fair!!_He floped down on his bed and put his head in his hands.

_What can I do? I must save her! Who knows what those two are doing to her! She's mine!...I mean...my daughter! I love her!...as my daughter...I think._

_That's it! I'll go after her! They have a helicopter pad on their yacht after all..._And with those thoughts in mind a determined Tamaki set off on an adventure of his own.

XxX

Haruhi woke up to a peaceful morning. She couldn't remember the last time she slept so well. She sat up and saw Hikaru watching T.V.

"Good morning Haruhi!" he said as he got up "Lets go get some breakfast."

She smiled and turned around. "What happened to my door?" She asked looking at the broken henge's.

"Heh...well about that...You had the door locked . I didn't want to leave you alone again, so i broke it down." He said smiling , scratching his head.She laughed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt then when to take a shower.

Hikaru turned around to go watch T.V. again and heard someone clear their throat. It was Kaoru.

"What happened to the door? Is Haruhi OK?" He asked not takeing his eyes from Hikaru's.

"There was a storm last night. She needed me and the door was locked. She's in the shower now." Hikaru replied with the same look.

"Needed you? She would have been just as happy if not more with me! You know it's true." Kaoru shot at him.

Hikaru clenched his fist . "Your just jealous! Once in my life I'm happy with someone other than you! You can't stand it !"

"You think your the only one that loves her? Your wrong. Yeah, maybe I don't , but look at Tamaki." Kaoru said as he walked out of the room.

Hikaru sat and digested everything that had been said to him. _So he never did like her...We've been fighting for nothing? And now Tamaki too? I won't have to worry about him until we're back...I hope Haruhi is mine by then..._


	5. Crashedness

_**OK guys...**_

**_I havent updated in so long because my laptop crashed._**

**_I have no idea when it will be fixed, really..._**

**_So I'll try to use this one to type some more._**

**_So, dont get mad and think I left you all._**

**_Sorry, I know this is lame._**

**_p.s.- anyone have any ideas (within reason) they'd like to see happen?_**


End file.
